Peligrosa tentación
by RosasRojas
Summary: "¿Que harás?" " Voy a cogerte y a darte tan duro que gritaras de puro placer mi nombre." " No, no espera". El peligro era tentador y la tentación era excitantemente peligrosa


_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**Genero: **__(Drama, Romance)_

_**.**_

_**Clasificación: **__(+18)_

_**.**_

_**Advertencias: **__(Muerte, Lenguaje obsceno, Violencia, Lemon, Lime, etc.)_

_**.**_

_**Diclaimer: **__Naruto y sus personajes __**NO **__me pertenece_

_**.**_

_**Nota: **__Esta historia es completa y absolutamente __**MIA**__, y no es permitido tomarla sin mi autorización_

_**.**_

_**Resumen**__: "Que harás" " Voy a cogerte y a darte tan duro que gritaras de puro placer mi nombre" " No, no esper-a". El peligro era tentador y la tentación era excitantemente peligrosa_

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**Peligrosa tentación **_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**Capitulo 1**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><em>_*****__**Caprichos del destino**__*****_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**O**bservo como las pequeñas gotas de lluvia se deslizaban por el cristal de la ventana, suspiro por lo bajo mientras se levantaba del suelo para luego, dar media vuelta y encaminarse a unos de los sofás.

Se sentó cruzándose de piernas y estiro todo lo posible el corto vestido de pijama que llevaba puesto, para no mostrar mas de lo necesario, aunque supiera que en la casa no había nadie mas que ella.

Suspiro nuevamente, al recordar ese hecho, su abuela se había ido muy temprano, cuando aun estaba dormida, a hacer las compras. Ambas vivían en una antigua casa en las afueras de Konoha. Chiyo, su abuela, era el único familiar que tenia, sus padres habían muerto cuando tenia apenas siete años.

.

Se arrecosto en el sofá, fijando su mirada jade en el techo, estaba realmente aburrida, la fuerte lluvia había echo que la electricidad se fuera por lo que no tenia con que distraerse.

Cerro los ojos mientras fruncía la boca, tendría que seguir esperando a su abuela, aunque esta seguramente no tardaría mucho pues si mal no calculaba se había ido hacia mas de tres horas y el pueblo quedaba a menos de una.

.

.

.

.

.

**-Camina mas rápido.- **le dijo un policía con el ceño fruncido, empujándole del hombro. Sasuke lo observo con extrema frialdad y luego bajo la mirada fijándola en sus manos esposadas, apretó fuertemente los dientes hasta emitir un pequeño chasquido y luego levanto la cabeza y apresuro el paso.

Se adentro al autobús seguido por los otros siete convictos y se sentó en el primer asiento, pegado a la ventana, con el rostro inescrutable.

Los demás presos también tomaron un lugar y uno de ellos lo hizo a su lado mas ni siquiera le tomo importancia, simplemente se mantuvo con la mirada fija en el exterior.

.

Luego, un policía robusto y con una enorme cicatriz en la mejilla entro al bus y se paro frente a las filas de asientos para luego caminar entre estas.

**-Muy bien nenitas… espero que se comporten bien… no queremos ningún problema cierto?- **dijo el hombre como si le hablara a un grupo de bebes, en un tono sarcástico y burlesco. Se acerco a la puerta que estaba al final del vehiculo y empezó a chequear que estuviera bien cerrada, luego dio media vuelta y se encamino hasta la reja que separaba los asientos de los presos, del de los de pilotos. Les observo uno a uno y Sasuke le miro de reojo.

**-Este será un viaje muy largo.- **les dijo y luego su rostro tomo un aspecto sombrío y amenazante-. **Así que no se les ocurra hacer alguna estupidez porque no estoy de humor**.- les advirtió tajante, cerrando la reja con llave, despues de eso, se sentó en el asiento de copiloto.

Al bus se adentro luego de unos minutos otro policía quien se encamino directamente al piloto, arrancando de una vez.

.

Sasuke observo tras la ventana a su lado el exterior, ignorando su alrededor y concentrándose en las pequeñas gotas de lluvia que chocaban contra el cristal.

Aun no podía creer lo que le sucedía, hacia un mes se encontraba en su oficina repleto de papeles alrededor y aunque aquello no era precisamente el paraíso a él le gustaba mucho su trabajo, le había costado bastante esfuerzo mantener solo la empresa familiar con apenas dieciocho años, recibiendo constantes criticas y desconfianzas por ser tan joven, pero a pesar de ello había logrado salir adelante luego de cuatro años de duro trabajo, convirtiendo su compañía en la de mejor importancia y exportación de Japón. Fue de la nada cuando le llegaron demandas de fiasco y transacciones ilegales, cosa que jamás había echo.

Su caso estaba en juicio y mientras, le habían metido a la prisión de Tokio, pero al no hallar las pruebas suficientes para que comprobar su inocencia y no haber posibilidades de salir bajo fianza, luego de un mes de estar en la cárcel, le trasladaban, por normas federales, a la prisión de máxima seguridad de Konoha.

.

**-¿Como te llamas?- **salio de sus pensamientos al escuchar la pregunta y giro el rostro hacia su derecha encontrándose con una mirada miel, se mostró extremadamente serio y observo al hombre con frialdad, para luego desviar la mirada a la ventana

**-Uchiha Sasuke.- **contesto luego de un momento secamente, el pelirrojo sonrió con levedad, de una manera vacía y cínica.

**-Soy Akasuna Sasori.- **dijo-. **Dime Sasuke… que hiciste para terminar aquí?- **le pregunto con ojos brillantes

**-Hmp**.- expreso el moreno observándolo por varios segundos de reojo, volteo la mirada hacia enfrente y opto por no contestarle.

**-Me gusta tu actitud, pareces ser muy reservado… cuentame… ¿cuantos años te darán?- **le dijo con curiosidad, Sasuke lo observo y devolvió la mirada al frente encogiéndose de hombros, nunca le había gustado hablar de su vida privada y aun menos de algo que consideraba tan delicado, pero el sujeto parecía empeñarse en mantener aquella conversación por lo que luego de pensarlo se dijo que no importaba contestar

**-De veinte a veinticinco años.- **le respondió cortante, ese era el tiempo que estaría en prisión de ser condenado

**-A mi me dieron treinta y seis años… solo por violar y matar a cinco mujeres… malditas putas**.- murmuro divertido**-. Si supieran la verdad me darían cadena perpetua**.- dijo para luego echarse a reír ruidosamente

**-Cállate perro**.- dijo el policía que estaba en el asiento de copiloto levantándose, se acerco a la reja y le dio un fuerte golpe, Sasori lo observo divertido.

**-¿Debería tenerte miedo Tsukichi?- **le pregunto burlesco, Sasuke observo la escena un momento y luego desvio la mirada con desinterés, en el mes que había estado en prisión, había visto peores arrebatos y había llegado a un momento en que aquello le venia valiendo un comino.

**-¿Tu que crees?- **dijo el pelinaranja, sacando una pistola, le apunto con el arma en la cabeza, pero Sasori ni siquiera se inmuto y le siguió observando con una sonrisa.

**-Vamos… dispara**.- le animo haciendo una seña con las manos, el oficial le observo con el ceño fruncido y luego guardo el arma, le dirigio una mirada de odio ante de dar media vuelta y volver a su asiento

**-Ganas no me faltan de matarte malnacido.- **dijo el hombre con voz contenida, Sasori rio por lo bajo

**-Pues te quedaras con ellas**.- le contesto con mofa, el pelinaranja lo observo por sobre el hombro

**-Perro basura… me encargare de que tu estancia en prision sea mas larga y torturosa**.- mascullo saboreando cada palabra que salía de su boca, la sonrisa en los labios del Sasori se borro al instante mientras fruncía el ceño, Tsukichi empezó a reir escandalosamente y se irguió en su asiento.

**-Ese tipo**.- susurro Sasori entre dientes, Sasuke desvio la mirada hacia él y observo la macabra sonrisa que se formaba en sus labios-. **Ese tipo me pagara todas las que me ha hecho… tendrá una muerte lenta… y muy dolorosa.- **murmuro antes de bajar la mirada hacia sus manos y empezar a sacar con las uñas una aguja que estaba metía entre la piel de su palma derecha, volteo hacia Sasuke y la sonrisa se extendio en su rostro, mientras, el moreno le observo fijamente y supo en ese momento que vendrían muchos problemas.

.

.

En cuanto Sasori logro sacar la aguja empezó a hurgar con ella en la pequeña herradura de la esposa derecha, lanzando miradas fugaces al frente para comprobar que ninguno de los policías le viera. Luego de varios minutos logro finalmente abrir la esposa, volteo la mirada hacia atrás y asintió dandoles una indicación a un rubio que se encontraba en la ultima fila.

Este se levanto con las manos también liberadas y se acerco a la puerta al final del bus empezando a halar frenéticamente de ella, el ruido hizo que Tsukichi y el otro policía al igual que los demás presos voltearan la mirada hacia atrás.

.

El pelinaranja se paro de golpe y agarro una escopeta que había a su lado, se acerco a la reja y busco las llaves en uno de los bolsillos de su camisa de uniforme.

**-Aléjate de ahí Deidara**.- grito fuertemente, furioso. Abrió la reja y la corrio entrando rápidamente mientras levantaba el arma y le apuntaba en la cabeza al rubio, este dio media vuelta y se detuvo poniendo las manos arriba.

**-Aléjate de la maldita puerta carajo**.- dijo el pelinaranja encaminándose entre los asientos, Sasori se levanto de su puesto y le pego un fuerte codazo en las costillas haciendo que el policia soltara el arma retorciéndose sin aire y caerá de rodillas, luego el ojimiel le dio un brutal golpe en la nuca con ambos puños, haciendo que se desplomase en el suelo quejándose, Sasori se le acerco aun mas para pegarle dos patadas en el estomago y Tsukichi empezó a toser botando sangre, pero no satisfecho aun con eso, Sasori agarro la escopeta y con la cacha de esta le golpeo fuertemente en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente.

**-Buen trabajo.- **dijo el pelirrojo irguiéndose, volteo hacia Deidara con una sonrisa y luego se encamino hacia el conductor y le apunto en la cabeza

**-Ahora hay nuevas reglas.- **expecto divertido, mirando luego, por sobre el hombro al rubio-.** Desátalos a todos.- **le dijo y se escucho un estallido de silbidos en el vehiculo, Sasuke se mantuvo serio mirando fijamente a Sasori.

.

Deidara se acerco a Tsukichi y empezó a registrarlo hasta encontrar las llaves de las esposas, luego se acerco a todos los convictos y empezó a liberarlos hasta terminar en Sasuke, quien le observo fríamente.

**-Muy bien chicos… registren por aquí haber que encuentran**.- les dijo Sasori, sentandose en el asiento del copiloto, sin dejar de apuntar al oficial. Todos empezaron a registrar en la cabina y a ambos policias.

Sasuke se mantuvo con el rostro inescrutable y serio, cruzado de brazos y con la mirada fija en la ventana a su lado pensando con la cabeza fría. Todos aquellos hombres eran delincuentes de clase A, homicidas, secuestradores y violadores, por lo que no le convenía en los mas mínimo que supieran como había llegado ahí. Debía intentar comportarse como uno de ellos pero sin dañar la integridad de nadie, una difícil labor.

.

**-Sasuke**.- le llamo Sasori, el moreno volteo hacia él con una expresión fría-. **Ten**.- dijo el ojimiel lanzandole una pistola, el arma cayo en su regazo y Sasuke la cogio y la observo fijamente.

**-Puedes usar una ¿cierto?- **le dijo suspicaz, Sasuke levanto la mirada hacia él y sonrió de lado

**-Por supuesto.- **le contesto con seguridad. No mentía, claro que sabia como usarla, tenia un arma en casa para protección, mas nunca la había disparado

**-No esperaba mas.- **dijo Sasori, dirigiendo su mirada al policía, que manejaba tenso apretando fuertemente el volante.

**-¿Que haremos?- **pregunto Deidara acercandose al pelirrojo, este volteo hacia él y cuando iba a contestar unos quejidos le distrajeron, desvio la mirada y observo como Tsukichi se apoyaba en sus manos intentado erguirse mientras tosia sangre.

**-Vaya, vaya… al fin despertó la bella durmiente.- **dijo Sasori divertido levantándose de su asiento-. **Vigila a este tipo**.- le encomendó a Deidara, este asintió y se acerco al policia con una navaja en mano, que recien había encontrado.

**-Hey chicos, porque no me ayudan**.- le dijo Sasori a dos hombres, uno pelicafe y otro de cabello rubio cenizo, estos se acercaron a Tsukichi y lo agarraron, cada uno de un brazo, luego lo levantaron y sentaron en un asiento, tal como el ojimiel se los indicaba.

**-Gracias**.- dijo el pelirrojo haciéndoles una seña de que se alejaran, miro despues por sobre su hombro y observo la cabellera de Sasuke, que sobresalía por el asiento.

**-Sasuke… ¿porque no me acompañas?- **le propuso divertido, el moreno se tenso y sintió como el corazón se le aceleraba, respiro profundamente antes de levantarse de su asiento y acercarse al pelirrojo a un paso lento sin dejar de observar al oficial.

**-Hmp**.- expreso cuando estuvo al lado de Sasori

**-Por que no matas a este bastardo por mi**.- dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo, Sasuke lo observo y sonrió de lado intentando mostrarse tranquilo, devolvió la mirada al oficial y sintió como su pecho se contraía.

Era su vida o la de él, si no mataba al policía posiblemente Sasori lo mataría, a si que no tenia muchas opciones, por lo que, con una seguridad que no sentía, levanto la mano derecha y con ella el arma que el pelirrojo antes le había dado y le apunto al hombre, quito el seguro de la pistola y halo del gatillo sin siquiera pestañar.

.

Se escucho un disparo y un segundo despues un alarido de dolor.

**-¿Que haces?- **pregunto Sasori con el ceño fruncido volteando hacia él, Sasuke le devolvió la mirada y sonrió nuevamente de costado con los ojos vacíos

**-Dijiste que tendría una muerte lenta y muy dolorosa… eso no hubiera sucedido si le hubiera disparado en la cabeza o en el corazón… además, no serias tu quien debería llevarse la satisfaccion de matarlo?- **le dijo seriamente volteando a ver al policia que se agarraba la pierna derecha con una mueca de dolor en el rostro.

**-Tienes razón Sasuke… te he dicho que me agradas?- **le pregunto Sasori volteando también hacia el policía-. **Lenta y muy dolorosa**.- mascullo antes de agarrar con ambas manos la escopeta y dispararle al pelinaranja en el hombro izquierdo.

Sasuke contuvo la respiración y apretó fuertemente los labios mientras la sangre del sujeto le salpicaba en el rostro. Intento mostrarse indiferente, inexpresivo y hasta cierto punto divertido con la situación, dificultandosele bastante al ver y oír como aquel hombre aullaba de dolor ante el desgarro de su extremidad, tenia un enorme agujero que sangraba abundantemente

.

**-¿Te gusta?… ¿quien es el perro ahora?- **bramo el pelirrojo antes de elevar el arma, nuevamente cargada y apuntarle a la entrepierna, disparo.

Sasuke volteo el rostro evitando ser salpicado otra vez y ver también, el brutal y cruel asesinato, aquello era terrible y sentía un nudo en el estomago que no podía controlar.

.

Trago saliva difícilmente oyendo como aquel hombre gritaba una y otra vez, devolvió la mirada hacia él mientras con la palma de su mano se limpiaba la sangre que sentía le escurría por la piel, en el rostro, cuello y oreja.

Observo como el policia convulsionaba sacando sangre por la boca mientras sus ojos se volvían blancos. La respiración se le volvió pesada cuando oyo como el pelirrojo volvía a cargar la escopeta.

.

**-Adiós… te veo en el infierno.- **dijo Sasori divertido antes de que de un disparo le abriera un enorme agujero en el pecho, donde el corazón estaba. Sasuke se encontraba serio, con una expresión inescrutable, no importo que la sangre de Tsukichi le manchara nuevamente el rostro, realmente en ese punto ya no importaba nada. Era como si su mente se hubiera bloqueado automáticamente, pero sin dejar del todo la realidad.

**-Eso fue gratificante… me siento mucho mejor.- **dijo el ojimiel con una sonrisa dejando a un lado el arma, se limpio con la manga de la camisa el rostro y luego puso una mano en el hombro de Sasuke dándole un suave apretón antes de acercarse a la cabina

**-¿Y ahora que haremos?- **le pregunto Deidara sin dejar de ver al policia.

**-Debemos alejarnos todo lo posible de aquí… parece que estamos a menos de siete kilómetros de la entrada de Konoha.- **dijo Sasori observando un cartel a un lado del camino, en el que estaba escrito la distancia que falta para llegar a su destino, Sasuke reacciono al escucharle

**-Eso es una estupidez.- **dijo seriamente volteando hacia ellos

**-¿Como?- **mascullo el pelirrojo frunciendo el ceño, el moreno le observo maquinando rápidamente alguna manera de escapar, sonrió internamente cuando algo se le vino a la cabeza

**-Nos esperan en la cárcel de Konoha, si no llegamos nos buscaran por todos lados.- **respondió apretando fuertemente los puños.

**-¿Y que recomiendas?- **le pregunto el ojimiel con sarcasmo

**-Que nos quedemos aquí, estamos a unos metros de Konoha**.- murmuro con seguridad, una carcajada se escucho

**-¿Estas loco?- **pregunto un peligris que se encontraba sentando al lado del cadáver del policía. Sasuke ni siquiera lo determino y se mantuvo con la mirada fija en Sasori

**-Solamente hay que desaparecer las evidencias, piensalo… en el ultimo lugar en el que nos buscarían es precisamente en el lugar en el que nos apresaran.- **aseguro con frialdad, cruzándose de brazos-. **Si nos separamos será mas fácil escapar, cada quien estará por su cuenta**.- susurro con aparente indiferencia volteando hacia una de las ventanas, eso era exactamente lo que necesitaba, que se separaran para así tomar su propio camino y llegar a la primera estacion policial a entregarse, él tenia la seguridad de que su caso seria resuelto pero al escapar se vería como un profugo, cosa que no era.

**-Tienes razon**.- opino Sasori asintiendo con la cabeza al analizar mejor sus palabras-.** A si será mejor para todos**.- mascullo sonriendo antes de voltear hacia el policia y acercarse a él-. **Detente**.- le ordeno mientras le apuntaba a la cabeza, el hombre trago saliva con dificultad y apretó fuertemente el volante con la respiración irregular, inhalo profundamente intentando coger valor, sabia lo que tenia que hacer, realmente no eran muchas sus posibilidades.

.

Apretó rápidamente un botón rojo que estaba bajo el timón y Sasori que observo aquella acción le agarro del cuello.

**-¿Que hiciste?- **le pregunto entre dientes

**-Mande un aviso.- **susurro él con dificultad haciendo un amago de sonrisa

**-Maldito hijo de puta.- **dijo Sasori antes de arrebatarle la navaja a Deidara y presionarle con ella el cuello al policia.

**-Detén el puto auto ahora.- **le exigio fuertemente, el oficial tembló. Lo mataría, lo había sabido desde el inicio.

Frunció el ceño y presiono con mas fuerza el volante mostrando en sus ojos decisión, pero no se iria sin hacer nada para evitar que esos bastardos escaparan. Volteo el timón bruscamente haciendo que de repente el bus empezara a dar vueltas ya que la carretera estaba resbaladiza debido al agua, ninguno se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba hasta que el vehiculo se volco y empezó a rodar hasta pegar brutalmente con un arbol.

.

.

Sasuke abrió con lentitud los ojos sintiendo los parpados pesados, lanzo un quejido por lo bajo mientras se apoyaba en sus manos.

**-Maldita sea.- **oyo a lo lejos susurrar a Sasori. Se irguió lentamente hasta terminar sentado y llevo una mano a su oído derecho al sentir una punzada de dolor en este, los dedos se le humedecieron con algo pegajoso y tibio, y al sentirlo puso su mano frente a su mirada y observo fijamente su sangre.

**-Esto esta mal.- **pensó frunciendo ligeramente el ceño y haciendo una mueca de malestar luego debido al dolor que había sentido por el gesto.

.

Miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que estaba sentado sobre el techo del bus, observo como el resto de los convictos se erguian con heridas también.

**-Hay que salir de aquí… esta mierda no tarda en estallar.- **dijo un peliblanco y Sasuke pudo comprobarlo ya que olía a gasolina, Sasori que era el mas cercano a la cabina se aproximo a la puerta principal y con patadas frenéticas logro abrirla, él fue el primero en salir seguido de Sasuke y el resto.

.

La lluvia en aquel lugar era casi torrencial empapándolos al instante.

**-Separense.- **dijo un pelimarrón antes irse, Sasuke dio media vuelta hacia lo que parecía ser un bosque, lo observo por un momento mientras se metía el arma que tenia en manos en un bolsillo lateral, se encamino rápidamente por aquel lugar sin mirar atrás y en cuanto se adentro aun mas hondo al bosque empezó a correr esquivando con facilidad los árboles, avanzo varios metros corriendo, pero se detuvo luego, cuando detrás de él escucho a alguien, dio media vuelta para ver como a unos metros se acercaba Sasori corriendo.

**-Mierda.- **susurro para si mismo-. **Lo que faltaba.- **gruñó entre dientes con rabia. El pelirrojo se detuvo a unos pasos de él intentado recuperar el aire y Sasuke lo observo seriamente

**-¿Porque me seguiste?- **le pregunto con frialdad, exigiendo una respuesta, había llegado a la conclusión de que esa era la unica forma de hablar con ese tipo de personas

**-Calma, calma… se que la única manera de escapar es ir contigo, eres muy inteligente y posiblemente serás al único que no atrapen.- **contesto él encogiéndose de hombros, Sasuke maldijo su suerte

**-Camina.- **mascullo antes de dar media vuelta y empezar a andar, Sasori se puso a su lado y le siguió

Estuvieron caminando por mas de una hora bajo la lluvia la cual con cada minuto parecía aumentar. No habían intercambiado palabra y ninguno parecía quererlo.

Conforme avanzaban Sasuke noto como aquello se les dificultaba a ambos, era como si subieran una colina.

.

Luego de un momento de andar llegaron a lo que parecía ser un prado y a lo lejos ambos distinguieron una casa.

**-Por fin.- **susurro Sasori-. **Vamos a esa casa… necesitamos descansar.- **dijo antes de empezar a caminar, Sasuke le siguió luego de un momento esperando que no hubiera nadie en aquel lugar

.

.

Se acercaron por la parte trasera de la casa adentrándose al lugar por la cocina, el primero en entrar fue Sasori y luego lo hizo el moreno.

Aquella era una casa de estilo antiguo, grande y acogedora.

.

**-Separémonos.- **dijo el pelirrojo antes de acercarse al lavatrastos y coger un cuchillo que había en este, se encamino a la salida de la cocina y Sasuke le siguió, avanzaron por el pasillo pasando por el comedor y luego de eso se detuvieron frente a dos marcos, uno que era el de un pasillo repleto de habitaciones, como entre seis u ocho y otro que era en L lo que les llevaria seguramente a otro lugar, además del pasillo que estaban recorriendo el cual parecía guiarles a lo que era la sala.

Sasori se encamino por el de las habitaciones y Sasuke lo observo unos segundos para luego adentrase al del lado. Camino hasta el limite doblando a la derecha y observo que al final de ese otro corredor estaba la entrada principal de la casa.

Se concentro en su objetivo, debía encontrar un teléfono o algo con lo que pudiera comunicarse con la policía.

Observo la gran puerta blanca y se encamino hacia ella doblando nuevamente a la derecha hacia unas escaleras, al hacerlo pudo ver una mesita de noche sobre la cual había un teléfono. Observo a su espalda, verificando que Sasori no estuviera cerca y al comprobarlo se acerco al aparato y lo cogio llevandolo a su oído, el que no tenia lastimado.

Lanzo un gruñido de frustración y puso el teléfono en su lugar, al darse cuenta de que no había señal

.

Retorno su camino hasta llegar nuevamente hacia la cocina para encontrarse con Sasori, quien enjuagaba el cuchillo en el lavabo

**-¿Ocurrió algo?- **le pregunto frunciendo el ceño, el pelirrojo volteo hacia él y Sasuke pudo observar el corte que tenia en la mejilla derecha

**-Solo fue un accidente… un descuido**.- dijo antes de encaminarse hacia él-. ¿**Encontraste algo?- **le pregunto pasando a su lado

**-Nada**.- respondió él cortante

**-Muy bien… hay que seguir buscando hasta asegurarnos que no haya nadie además de nosotros.- **dijo antes de encaminarse por el pasillo, entrando nuevamente al corredor que antes había recorrido. Sasuke suspiro por lo bajo y luego le siguió

.

.

.

.

.

_**-Sakura… sal de aquí.**_

_**-Abuela.**_

_**-Levántate, sal… no hay tiempo.**_

**-Mmm.- **murmuro abriendo lentamente los ojos, observo el techo parpadeando para que su mirada se aclarara, se irguió luego, sentandose y recorrió con la mirada su alrededor hasta detenerse en la figura que estaba parada, frente a la ventana.

**-Abuela… ¿a que hora llegaste?- **le pregunto mientras se quitaba el cabello del rostro

**-Hace rato**.- le contesto ella observándola solo unos segundos para luego devolver la mirada hacia la ventana-. **La lluvia no parara y hará mucho frío**.- le dijo

**-¿Si?- **susurro Sakura sin comprender

**-Ten mucho cuidado y piensa antes de actuar.- **le dijo suavemente volteando hacia ella, la observo con infinita ternura

**-¿De que hablas?- **le pregunto Sakura extrañada

**-Cuando eras pequeña eras muy impulsiva.- **rio levemente**-. Y aun lo eres… aay hija, te extrañare mucho**.- susurro con pesar

**-¿Vas algún lado?- **pregunto la pelirrosa frunciendo ligeramente las cejas

**-Confía en él Sakura… no dudes de lo que te diga.- **le aconsejo

**-¿De quien hablas?- **susurro ella no entendiendo absolutamente nada

**-Es muy bueno… y ha sufrido igual que tu.- **musito mientras bajaba la mirada con los ojos tristes

**-¿Quien abuela?- **le pregunto Sakura

**-Cuídate mi pequeña**.- le dijo con ternura mientras le sonreía sutilmente

**-Abuela**.- murmuro

**-Ahora debes despertar… despierta Sakura, despierta**.- le dijo observándola a los ojos

.

.

La pelirrosa se despertó de sopetón con la respiración agitada, se sentó rápidamente y desvio su mirada hacia la ventana esperando encontrar a su abuela en ella, al no verla observo su alrededor buscándola y suspiro al darse cuenta de que no estaba ahí.

.

Llevo una mano a su frente y negó ligeramente con la cabeza

**-Que sueño mas extrano**.- musito para si misma, frunciendo levemente el ceño, un escalofrio de repente recorrió su espalda cuando sintió una suave ventisca, se levanto y se encamino hasta llegar al pasillo principal. Observo al final de este y se extraño al ver la puerta de la cocina abierta, no recordaba haberla dejado así.

Emprendió camino con la mirada fija en su objetivo, su corazón latía rápidamente.

.

Una vez estuvo en la cocina, se acerco a la puerta y la cerro suavemente, para despues dar media vuelta y acercarse al lavabo, al hacerlo casi desliza si no fuera porque se sostuvo de los bordes de la mesa, bajo la mirada y noto por primera vez que el piso estaba húmedo y que habían marcas de lodo, de lo que parecían ser zapatos.

**-Que es… **

.

De pronto una mano fría le tapo la boca y sintió como un brazo húmedo le rodeaba la cintura, emitió un gritillo que quedo atrapado en la presion de sus labios y empezó a removerse mientras un miedo atroz le sucumbia

**-Shhh.- **expresaron sobre su oído, un estremecimiento recorrió todo su cuerpo y puso sus manos sobre las de su apresor intentado liberarse, pero en vez de ello solo logro que el agarre se volviera mas fuerte

**-Cálmate.- **le dijo una voz masculina y ronca al oído, jadeo sintiendo como toda su piel se erizaba

**-Parece que capturaste a alguien**.- se escucho a sus espaldas, Sasuke lanzo una maldición internamente

**-Hmp.- **expreso volteando y con ello haciendo que Sakura también lo hiciera, la pelirrosa pudo ver en el marco de la cocina a un hombre alto, de contextura delgada, cabellos rojos y ojos miel. Su cuerpo se estremeció cuando la mirada de el, vacía y brillante se paseo por su figura y se sintió a flaquear cuando le observo lamerse los labios con una sonrisa sádica en el rostro

**-Dios**.- pensó tragando saliva al detallar su vestimenta, llevaba la ropa que usaban los presos de Konoha.

**-Te soltare… pero no intentes nada.- **musito la persona que estaba a su espalda, la pelirrosa asintió suavemente y él la fue dejando libre, cuando lo hizo totalmente Sakura avanzo un paso y luego dio media vuelta para ver a aquel hombre. Le recorrió con la mirada, era alto y corpulento, de pecho grande y estrechas caderas, su cabello era negro al igual que sus ojos y su piel era blanca.

**-Muy bien lindura**.- dijo Sasori en su oído lamiendo el lobulo de su oreja. Sakura se sobresalto, tanto por el asqueroso contacto, como por su cercanía la cual ni siquiera había notado, sintió de repente como el pelirrojo la tomaba fuertemente del cabello, halándola y haciéndola caminar.

Sasuke les siguió inmediatamente cuando Sasori se encamino por el pasillo.

Se adentraron a la sala, la cual era grande y espaciosa, Sasori se acerco a los sofás para tirar a Sakura bruscamente en uno y luego se aproximo a la ventana y observo el exterior, corrio las cortinas al no ver nada fuera de lo comun.

.

Sakura le miraba con ojos llorosos, temblando. Sentía el corazón echo un nudo y esperaba unicamente que aquello no fuera mas que una pesadilla.

**-Muy bien.- **dijo el pelirrojo volteando hacia ella-. **No te haremos dano si cooperas**.- le explico tranquilamente, con una sonrisa.

**-¿Q-que quieren?**- le pregunto Sakura temblorosa, sin atreverse a mirarle a los ojos.

**-Un techo para resguardarnos de la lluvia… luego nos iremos**.- le contesto, Sakura bajo la mirada e intento controlarse, debía pensar muy bien que hacer, no podía quedarse con aquellos dos hombres.

**-No intentes nada.- **se sobresalto y levanto la mirada para encontrarse directamente con unos ojos negros, trago saliva sintiendo como todo dentro de ella se removia.

**-Sasuke**.- llamo Sasori, el mencionado desvio la mirada hacia él-. **Revisa que todo este en orden**.- le dijo mientras corría levemente la cortina mirando através de la ventana, Sasuke le observo y luego dio media vuelta y empezó a alejarse.

Sakura sintió pánico al ver como él se iba, volteo rápidamente hacia el pelirrojo, encontrandose con la mirada libidinosa de este sobre ella.

Al haberla tirado al sofá, el corto vestido de pijama que llevaba se le había subido dejando ver algo de sus bragas negras y los tirantes de la prenda se encontraban caidos permitiéndole así, ver el inicio de sus pechos, ya que no llevaba nada mas que le cubriera.

Sakura intento taparse todo lo posible mientras se apegaban aun mas al mueble, observando temerosa como aquel hombre se acercaba, empezó a temblar cuando el pelirrojo se paro frente a ella para luego hincarse en el piso, sin dejar de observarla.

**.**

**-Eres muy hermosa… pareces una de esas muñequitas de porcelana… frágil e inocente**.- susurro él mientras le ponía un mechón de cabello tras la oreja, sin dejar de observar sus ojos. Sakura dio un respigo asustada, cuando él acaricio su mejilla izquierda y empezó a llorar en silencio cuando sus manos bajaron por su cuerpo manoseándola hasta detenerse en sus rodillas

**-Eres apenas una nina… ¿cuanto tienes?- **le pregunto mientras bajaba la mirada a sus muslos y con sus dedos subía en un camino a estos, la pelirrosa no respondió, estaba aterrada

**-Contesta**.- dijo Sasori, su voz había sonado suave mas Sakura tembló al percibir la amenaza implícita en su tono, abrió la boca intentado hablar

**-Die-dieci-siete**.- susurro apenas sintiendo quemarle un nudo en la garganta

**-Mmm.- **observo como se relamía los labios-. **Siempre me han gustado las menores… mas si tienen esa genuina inocencia en la mirada.**- susurro él quedadamente, de pronto una sonrisa se formo en sus labios… una sonrisa macabra y cuando levanto la mirada hacia ella, Sakura tembló de puro miedo al ver sus ojos antes vacíos, expresar lujuria y maldad

**-Tu y yo nos divertiremos muñequita**.- le aseguro antes de presionar las manos que tenia en sus muslos y halarla hacia él

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**Fin del capitulo**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
